Hardly to Forget
by ChocoGraham
Summary: Shun must find a way to embrace her before days turn no more, One thing is a thought, there are somebodies who will watch his back..


**Hardly to forget**

**Shun must find a way to embrace her before days turn no more, One thing is a thought, there are somebodies who will watch his back**

**Pairings : Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich**

* * *

><p>The brawlers are taking a break after their battling days in Bakugan Interspace<p>

"One more mocha cappuccino, Julie!" shout Dan at the counter while sitting at their table seats with Marucho and Shun. The silver haired girl quickly turn the pace carrying the order.

"Here you go Dan, Your fifth cappuccino…" said Julie still panting and look disappointed at the brown haired boy

"Come on guys, Give me a break, It's almost quarter to night, quit the ordering already." said Julie looking at the table filled with dirty plates and some 'leftovers'.

"Sorry Julie, We've wanted to last this for a lifetime, it's a tiring day for us you know?" Dan said with a grin on his face with his teammates nodding in agreement.

"Well, you guys really need to chill after saving not only Interspace but Bayview too." said Julie looking at the three and glares at Dan.

"But still…" Marucho said-phrase and glares at Dan, same with Shun too.

"What?" ask Dan to them while eating a small baguette. They sigh not wanting to talk that 'subject' anymore.

"So where's Dragon and the others?" ask Julie to them.

"They're in Dan's house to have some private time alone." state Marucho looking at Shun

Then a door opens making Julie sighs and goes for the next customers though it's almost closing time.

"Oh hi Jake, Listen, We're kind of closing the café now and my shift will finally be over." said Julie with her sentence beneath her half lies and truth, for there are 30 minutes left and not wanting to exert more effort anymore.

"Oh I'm not really going to buy something, I just brought some company after your shift is done." said Jake moving his body making Julie gasps on what or who are behind of him.

"Runo! Alice!" Julie shouts and cried as she walks and gives them a 'huge' hug.

"Hey Julie, It's good to see you too." said Alice hugging her back

"Hi….Julie…" said Runo catching her breath and wears an uneasy smile.

After a warm welcome, they let go and giggles. Julie looks behind at Jake who probably watches Dan spitting out his beverage after hearing those familiar names.

"Oh hi Marucho, I've taken that you've follow my advice." said Alice gesturing him to come.

"It's good to see you Alice and yes it really works, though I'm still hugging your legs." said Marucho looking at Alice's grown height.

"Oh hi Runo, you look wonderful today." praise Marucho looking at her white dress and that long blue hair swaying its every strand.

"Uhh…Thank you?" was the only thing she said looking at Dan cowering behind the counter.

"Oh hi guys." said a stuttering Dan as Shun is smirking at him.

"Yeah, uhh don't mind me…I'm just looking at the counter for my wallet?" said Dan making an excuse leaving the girls giggle and Jake rolling his eyes.

"Come on Dan, Be a man and hug your girl…" said Jake and smirks looking at Runo who blush

"Be a heartthrob Dan, Can't you see, She's showing her beauty to you?" said Julie complementing Runo's new look and squeals while Alice is looking at Shun.

"Hi Shun" said Alice to him

"Hi Alice" and sip his 'cool' beverage. He looks behind the counter seeing no person on.

"Huh, He's gone." said Shun looking at the girls especially Runo lowering her face

_*Why Dan? Why did you lust leave me like this….Oh I just want to hit your head hard.*_ thought Runo looking at Alice disappointedly.

_*Maybe I shouldn't make Runo look like that?*_ thought Alice blaming herself for doing a huge favor to her, the fact she choose this new look on her.

"Uhh….Runo…" said Alice looking at Runo and backs off

"I know Alice…This is a bad idea of coming here anyway" Runo said to Alice while watching her and the others gathering themselves in the counter wearing those smiling expressions.

"Turn around" said a voice to her making Runo looks behind and jumps in surprise letting herself fall under Dan's arms.

"Hey Runo, Miss me?" said Dan smilling at her as he wrap his left arm around her waist lifting her up.

"Oh hi Dan" said Runo looking at his eyes forgetting about a harsh thought about him and blush those cute red tints on her cheeks.

"For the two of us…" said Dan showing his other hand behind carrying a plate of two ham and cheese croissants.

"Uhh…Thank you?" said Runo taking one and eat it slowly as Dan wear his smiling grin on his face making Runo blush more.

Julie squeals while Alice giggles and the boys look at every direction not wanting to look at Dan and his 'gentleness' with her in their adorable situation premise.

Among the boys, Shun look at Alice and her genuine figure as her yellow dress shows her adoring and alluring presence.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" ask Jake to Shun waking up from his line of thoughts.

"Nothing" he murmurs from his teeth.

"Let's go to the mall!" Julie shrieks to them making the boys cover their ears.

"I think we'll pass, we have a long day already." said Runo winking at Alice who smile at her back

"Then me and the boys will have the night together!" squeal Julie making the boys

"Yeah, I have something else to do.."

"I got another football practice tomorrow"

"I'm going to my dad's exhibition"

"….."

tell their 'excuses' to her

"We can spend at the mall next time Julie…" said Marucho wearing a reassuring look making Julie squeals highly.

"Where could I get something to drink?" ask Alice to Julie

"Oh I almost forgot! I'll get some drinks for you two!" said Julie with her bubbly voice ringing

"It's okay Julie, I'll get the drinks myself." said Alice looking at Runo

"Oh Alice, If you say so…." said Julie looking at her and sighs thinking that familiar personality of hers.

"The kitchen is right over there." Dan said still munching the bread's crust. Alice nodded and went to the said place.

"Dan, Your manners" complain the blue haired girl and glares at Dan

_*Huh, I feel like I'm a bad guy here.*_ Dan thought to himself as he recalls getting that eye twitching manners to his friends lately.

"Oh by the way Dan, You're going to pay those croissants too." Said Julie looking at Dan who

"Gah!" as the others look at him and chuckles.

"Fine…" said Dan getting his wallet out of his pocket.

"This is all I got." said Dan showing his money. Julie sighs and takes it out of his hand

"This should do, Next time, Do an appetite exercise." said Julie like she was lecturing him about that 'issue' for the fourth time.

"Here Julie…" said Marucho after Dan pays up and looks around.

"Huh, According to my thoughts, we forgot something important…" said Marucho starting to ask himself this train of questions.

"Huh, Marucho is right, I also got some strange vibes too." said Dan looking at his girl who snapped her memory.

"Uhh…Like Shun not being here with us?" ask Jake pointing Shun's empty seat in the counter making them recall…

"Alice too…." murmur Runo to herself and looks at Julie

"Alice is in the kitchen, I don't know where Shun went." Julie stated to them

"Maybe he's with Alice…"" Runo suggest to them who plastered a smile on their face guessing she's right.

"Well, no time to second guess, let's find out..." said Dan going to the kitchen followed by the girls. Julie looks at the wall clock and sighs

_*Closing time*_ she thought and continue to follow his lead.

"Hey Alice, Have you seen Shun." ask Dan looking around the place searching for his best friend.

"No why?" said Alice sipping the chocolate smoothie.

"Well, He just disappears out of our sights and why there's another smoothie in your hand?" said Dan getting suspicions on her….

"It's for Runo" Alice said to him giving the smoothie to Runo

"Thanks Alice" she thank Alice with Dan checking every corners of the area.

"Well, He's not here, so let's go." he announce and saying to himself not to worry Shun for now.

"You guys go, I have to clean up the place first." said Julie looking around the place needing some cleaning with spiffiness on it.

"I'll help you Julie." Alice suggest to her silver-haired friend

"Really? Oh thank you Alice! I love you!" shriek Julie hugging her tightly. Alice smiles at her and looks at Runo

"What about you Runo?" ask Julie wearing those cute puppy dog eyes

"We have something else plan for tonight." said Dan holding Runo's hand

"Uhh…We do?" ask Runo blushing at Dan who winks at her back/

"Come on..." he said with a grin dragging Runo back.

"See you at the apartment Alice!" said Runo going out with Dan followed by Jake and Marucho leaving the café as well.

"I'll do the moping while you do the washing, is it okay for you?" Julie said getting the mop from the cabinet and looks at Alice who nodded in agreement.

"You're the best Alice, I owe you big time." said Julie looking at her assorting those dirty dishes.

"It's the least that I could do." said Alice wearing that sweet nature smile

* * *

><p><strong>Some time pass<strong>

"I'm done Alice." said Julie moving the last chair on one of the tables and look again at the clock.

_*Oh my gosh? It's like 6:30PM now? I got an arrange date with Billy.*_ thought Julie as she remember her promise to him.

"Uhh…Julie..about Shun, Where is he?" ask Alice as she clears up the junk on the trash."

"I don't know, me and the others talk and suddenly, poof…he's gone like that." said Julie explaining the matter to Alice who show her sad face.

"Let's hurry Alice, I have a date with Billy!" squeal Julie making Alice giggles.

"Then go, I still need to clean the counter for you." said Alice looking at the place where it needs more cleaning.

"You sure? I can't just leave you alone like this." ask Julie to her who nodded in reply.

"He's waiting for you Julie, go." said Alice making Julie jumps in joy and hugs her again more tightly. She takes out her apron and quickly walks her fast pace but not without giving Alice the lock on the door.

Julie wave at her at the window before she moves on

_*Thank you Alice, I just hope that I could return the favor to you someday*_ she thought while gazing at the stars

"Well better do this soon." said Alice to herself and continue on her job on cleaning the counter and wipe the cupboards with the arranged things inside and after,

_*I really do have a habit of overdoing this*_ thought Alice washing her hands at the washing bin for a job well done. She left her apron on the hanger then went and close the door.

"It's about time you decide to show up." said a familiar voice while looking at the city lights.

Alice gasps in surprise and turn around seeing no one but

"Up here" said Shun looking at Alice below

"What are you doing there?" ask Alice looking at Shun in the rooftop.

Shun jumps off and lands before her, holding her right hand.

"Let's go" said Shun to her who started to get confuse

"To where?" ask Alice stuttering before him

"Don't be scared, Just trust me." said Shun trying to persuade a nervous girl who slowly calm herself or just make herself warm because of him. Alice nodded who watch Shun looking at the cafe

"You lock the door?" ask Shun glancing at the combination lock.

"Uh yes, Julie said to lock it before I go, she never told me the unlocking numbers." Alice explains to him who sighs in a complaint for his plan didn't planned out.

"You want to go to my place?" Shun offer to her who creep a blush and nods at him.

Shun carried her in bridal style and run at their destination. She didn't expect that either, she wanted to say back but it's funny how she didn't want to argue his decision.

Some time later, they came upon a medium size house.

"You live here?" ask Alice looking at Shun's new residence. She looks at Shun still wearing that emotionless face as he open the gates.

"You're still the same when we last met." said Alice remembering the time when they have a little chat with him at Marucho's mansion.

"I could say the same thing to you too..." Shun said to her holding her hand and escort her to the door. She went inside as Shun look behind in case someone would see them. He sighs in relief and closes the door

_*Nice try Shun but you can't make us look clueless about this…*_ he thought while hiding behind a huge tree.

"Are you sure about this idea Dan?" ask a frighten Marucho not wanting to be in this place anymore, having vibes of –not-a-good-idea- plan.

"Don't be a scary cat Marucho, We're just spying on them" whisper Runo hinding behind another tree with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the house<strong>

"Wow Shun, I can't believe your grandfather gave you such a blessing." Alice comment to him seeing the place filled with appliances, things, and more she couldn't think of. She watches Shun holding some food at the table and sit at the sofa.

"Sit here with me." said Shun showing the sofa. Alice smiles at him and sit right next to him. She looks at the set to see 2 cups of iced tea, a pair of chicken legs and for dessert, 2 slice of chocolate cake. Alice raises an eyebrow and looks at Shun.

"You buy all of this at the café earlier didn't you?" ask Alice who giggles at him letting a small smile

"Yeah, let's just say that I'm not a best cooker in the neighborhood." said Shun to her who stop and smile at him.

"I know" said Alice remembering the time she visits at Shun's dojo that almost to be burn to crisp, the fact he open the stove and…

"Let's eat" said Shun and open his mouth with Alice chewing her food. She looks at Shun and creep a blush, forcing her to hide it.

**Outside…**

"Push harder Dan!" shout Runo to him

"Hey! This is the first time I do this to you…" said Dan looking at her

"Then…ugghh try harder!" shout Runo to him and glares

"Come on you guys, they might hear us." whisper Marucho looking at Runo

"Let me help you man." Jake suggest to him who shook his head

"I can do this Jake." said Dan still pushing the blue haired girl

"Ouch! Watch where you holding!" said Runo as Dan grips her feet tightly.

_*I can do this..Yah!*_ thought Dan shouting in his mind and manage to make Runo climb over a wall and watch her climb down

"Your turn Dan" said Jake carrying a tiresome male teenager and support him who climbs down, followed by Jake carrying himself.

"Some muscles you have Dan." said Runo and sighs for carrying her for 10 minutes.

"Thanks, Now everybody know the plan?" ask Dan to them who nodded in reply.

"Okay." Dan said and slowly walks towards Shun's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards<strong>

"Hmm…delicious." said Alice tasting her slice of cake.

"You want more?" Shun offer to her another spoon which Alice declines.

"I'll pass Shun, Eat it." said Alice looking at him

"Shun" she watch him eating the cake and

"Thank you" smile at him. Shun glance at her face and let out a small smile.

Alice cleans the table and went to the kitchen to take out the trash. She notices the washing bin stack with dirty dishes inside. Without a second, She go and open the faucet to clean up the dishes as Shun looks at her behind and cross his arms.

"I didn't ask you to do that" state Shun wearing that cold mask of his

Alice looks behind and let out that smile again before she started to soap the dishes. Shun walks to her and held her hand making Alice.

"Shun?" she said and hide her blush. He looks on her face and took his cloth to wipe that 'mess' on her pink lips, the one Alice touch using her free hand.

"Uhmm, Thank you?" she said before she continues but Shun didn't let her hand go. Alice sighs and turns to face him.

"Please Shun let go, I have to clean the dishes first" Alice saying a plea to him who refuse. He raises his left hand to gently stroke her orange hair through her right ear.

He gazes at Alice who looks at his hand squeezing her and manages to hold down his hand. She was taken back but what was she's going to comprehend…as she looks at those pair of sparkling eyes.

Alice creep a blush more as Shun carry her again going to the living room and gently putting her down back in the sofa right next to him.

"Shun…" she mutter still looking at his honey brown eyes. He uses his right arm to pull her closer to him, closing their distance. Alice started to giggles as she holds his hand again; they interlace their fingers just as their loving looks on their eyes intertwine at each other.

They were so close from inches to centimeters in leaning their face and their lips met, they are kissing and it was passionate as they close their eyes with Shun wrapping his arms around her waist with Alice snaking her hands around his neck.

It was delicate as their breath keeps rising as their lips and body pressing its longing intensity. Shun slowly push his body with Alice laying atop of him, having no knowledge that someone's been watching them in awe.

**Some minutes later…**

"Wow, they really are getting desperate." said Jake while pointing the camcorder at the window. They were watching them at the living room awhile ago and they admit that it was adorable.

_*Hehe…Shun, I could blackmail you with this, who knew that there's another side of you*_ thought Dan while looking at the camcorder screen.

"Guys, can we stop this now?" whisper Marucho to them as he watches them behind the bushes not far away from them. He looks beside Runo wearing that serious face.

_*I always knew that Shun is evil minded, doing this to Alice, He better not do it personally*_ thought Runo not wanting to be in this place anymore, the fact she went over to their lovable privacy. She looks at Dan walking towards the bushes.

"How you know that Shun would brought her here?" ask Runo suspiciously to him

"I notice Shun examining Alice and went off without saying goodbye to us." He state when

"He always leaves us without saying goodbye." said Runo and pouts at Dan

"I wasn't finish, I was planning to take you out when I happen to find Shun in the roof and I conclude that he has something in mind..." said Dan and grins at her

"And you let us go to his house before they do, why?" ask Runo glaring at him still grinning at her.

"To check if my guess is right and it did! Woo! I always knew I got smarts." said Dan lifting his fist in front as they rolled their eyes after hearing that from Dan. They take a note that they shouldn't be following Dan's shoes anymore.

"And that guess would be that Shun has a thing for her…" state Runo and sighs looking at Jake standing at the window still recording them.

"Well you said it yourself, Alice has a thing for Shun too, and this proves it!" said Dan thinking about Shun's mysterious behavior being his friend that is, alters being with sweet nature girl like Alice.

Jake puts down the camcorder and gives them a thumbs up

"Well, Mission accomplish." said Dan motioning Jake to go here in the bushes with them too.

"That still didn't explain how you manage to know Shun's plan all along." said Runo still demanding a logical explanation to him

"I know Shun since we're kids, period. No more talk okay." Dan complains to her on why she keeps pondering him more complicated questions.

As they leave the area, Marucho felt a strong vibes that…

"Uh oh, everybody go back!" shout Marucho keeping his voice down. He looks at them and gasps going back behind the bushes, Minutes later that the door open revealing two lovebirds snuggling each other. They thank Marucho for warning them, thanks to his senses.

"Thanks for the time Shun." said Alice and smiles at him.

"I should be the one thanking you." said Shun to Alice for letting her spend the time being together.

Dan watches this and another idea popped in his mind. He grabs his cellphone and operates the camera.

"Dan what are you doing?" ask Marucho to him who let out his evil smirk

"I'm taking a picture right now of I will know what happen next thing." said Dan and winks at Runo

"Dan, please don't overdo this again. This is your last straw" said Runo who started to gain her nerves out of him.

"Let me accompany you." Shun offer to her who shook her head.

"That's okay, I could walk back at the apartment alone." said Alice giving him a reassuring look. Shun looks at her and let out a small sigh.

"I'm serious Shun" Alice convincing him but fail, Alice took a step backward for not wanting to trouble Shun escorting or carrying her again.

Sometimes things could be expected to happen. All of a sudden, A strong and fierce wind have felt blowing Alice's long skirt high and also sending tiny dusts along with the wind to close Shun's eyes.

_*Eek!*_ thought Alice shielding her eyes and lower her skirt. Few seconds later, the wind calms with Shun rubbing his eyes.

_*What just happen*_ Shun thought slowly opening his eyes seeing Alice holding her long skirt and blushing hard.

Shun raise an eyebrow and proceed carrying her back home without Alice's protest. She was still thinking about that awkward yet coincidental thing happen. She was glad that he didn't see that.

As they disappear in seconds, four certain people show their faces from the bushes and blush seeing that coming. Then Dan let out his cellphone

"Never expect that but look, I got a clear view!" said Dan showing the picture caught in a very view where Alice's long skirt flew; showing

Runo started to blush more with Marucho and Jake noses bleeding and faint…

Runo bop Dan's head seeing Dan smiling face after seeing Alice…

"Uggh! I can't even tell the word I would say to you!" shout Runo and grabs the camera. Dan scratches his head where Runo punch him.

"What? The part where I got Alice's under-"said Dan whe Runo slap his face

"Don't even say it! I might get some things wander on my mind." said Runo started to think uncomfortable things…

"What's with your temper? It's just a picture." said Dan touching his red palm cheek." He looks at Runo who grips her fist tightly.

"You're right, it's just a picture so let's delete it…" said Runo to him who snatch his cellphone back

"No way! This would be a great memorandum for the brawlers. It's just so…so….beautiful" said Dan wiping his tears away not wanting to remove this 'wonderful' yet innocent moment of them.

_*It's a pity that Shun close his eyes, I felt sorry for him*_ thought Dan wondering why Shun didn't want to see that.

Runo cuts her patience off as Marucho and Jake wake up from their 'sweet' dreams.

"Give the picture Dan, or…or…" said Runo wearing an uneasy smile to them

"Or what?" said Dan while hiding the cellphone to her who leans at him slowly.

"We're going to do this the dirty way." whisper Runo murkily letting Dan thinking uncomfortable things she would do to him.

"I like the second choice." said Dan looking at Runo getting herself ready.

"You leave me no choice, I'm going to strip you hard." said Dan clutching his shirt with her face plastered an evil smile.

_*Strip Dan?*_ thought the two and faints again getting their 'dreams' back again.

"I'm going to strip you to death!" shout Runo strangling his neck making Dan choke hard.

_*I…can't…..breath*_ thought Dan while looking at Runo and her cheeks blushing red for making her embarrass and really mad.

_*I can't even tell whether I would pity Dan the man, He's either clueless or a pervert* _thought Jake still in a dream like state position

_*I can't believe that Shun didn't sense us from the very start, maybe because of Alice. I even wonder if Shun happen to see those….those…*_ thought an unconscious Marucho with his nose still bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Hello again everyone, So pretty much this is the second story I made,**

**Oh by the way, The somebodies literally means -some-buddies- hehe for whatever I plan for..**

**I always wanted to make this story first, and yes, I wanted to see for myself about this work...I wanted to try if humor is beneficial for this...I don't know if you guys like humor in a romance genre or not...oh well**

**So what you guys think? **

**Please inform me if there are critical grammar mistakes, **

**Gah! It's almost June 6 *school nightmare begins* and so much for staying here now, I would say that I'll be leaving again meaning no reading other stories...no updating chapters and especially no reviewing more stories. So I apologize...**

**Thank you so much for reading this kind of story...Hope you guys like it **

**So until July or August or etc... =)**


End file.
